Mission 5: The Unfathomable Fortress
Overview The Allies and the Soviets' alliance was made a success after their victory over the Empire. But the Empire is not done in Europe just yet. There may be information regarding to one of the Empire's Island Fortress. There was a supply ship for the Empire that may have this information. Your mission is to allow the Allies and Soviets extract the information before the empire destroys the ship. Objectives Primary #Defend the Supply Ship #Destroy the 2 Flagships #Destroy the Island Fortress Bonus #Capture the Generators Map Part 2 Tactics Part 1 The Mission will begin out in the open ocean. In the middle there will be a wrecked ship. You'll have Hydrofoils and Dolphins to use as there will be the Empire's Naval units that will try to destroy the ship. It is up to you and Zhana (your co-commander) to make sure the ship stays safe until the people on board extract the information. You will have around 20 minutes to protect the ship. Part 2 After protecting the wrecked ship, there will come a small island where there are Generators and Defender VXs. Here you'll command Spies and Zhana will command Natasha. Have the Spies take on the guise of the Imperial Warriors and have them infiltrate the nearby generators (marked by the green stars) as it'll shut down the defenders allowing Natasha to destroy them. Continue to do them as it'll bring Natasha closer to the first Flagship. Make sure she is close enough though. Part 3 The second island also has Generators as well as Imperial Warriors as well as Tankbusters. Here you'll command Tanya and have her clear an area so you can command Zhana to have an Engineer capture a Generator which will shut down the defenders. Still use caution with Tanya as the Imperial Warriors can pose a threat and be careful of the working defenders. Make sure the area around the Generator is clear before commanding Zhana to capture it. Once all of the Defenders are offline, have Tanya swim out to the Flagship and destroy it. Part 4 This is the fun part. This is where you and Zhana build up a base. Because you're on the water. Naval units are your best bet here. Build up a Seaport and make sure you can build Assault Destroyers as they'll help in your mission. Be careful and keep in mind that the Empire will throw everything that have at you and they also have the best Naval units in the game, beware of the Shogun Battleship as it can lay waste to your base quite easily. During this prt of the mission, it is wise to build a Prospector and have it set up an outpost on the eastern island, so you can build a Boot Camp and train Engineers, not only you can add power to your base by capturing the generators but also complete a bonus objective and shut down the big laser guns on the fortress, making it easier for you and Zhana to land your forces on the Fortress itself. It is also wise to build a few Aircraft Carriers as they'll really hlp in destroying some of the Docks put around the Fortress as well as the Defenders and Wave-Force Towers on the Fortress. While this part of the mission carries on, you'll gain the ability to build Century Bombers which can also be of great help to your forces. Build up a good force of Assault Destroyers and make sure they can make it on to the Island Fortress. Have your Aircraft Carriers destroy the defenses and command your Assault Destroyers to destroy anything near the Fortress power cores, this is where your Engineers come in again. Have either some Riptide ACVs or Century Bombers carry at least one Engineer and have them head to the Island Fortress. Once at these cores, have the Engineers capture them, though one core will only be shut down for 30 seconds, so make sure you have the Engineers at these cores at the same time. Once you capture the cores and shut them down, you'll complete the mission.